my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin
Martin '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #98 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs by overall skill level, with Cole and Megan being the only Miis worse than him. His Total Skill Level is 1679. Wii Sports '''Martin is one of the worst Miis. In Tennis, he has a skill level of 140 or 150 and usually pairs up with Lucía or Alex. In Baseball and Boxing, he is not good. His Baseball team and consists of him, Fumiko, Misaki, Silke, Jessie, Abby, Kentaro, Matt, and Akira. His skill level is 265-326. Martin plays on the Baseball teams of Chris, Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna, and Yoshi. In Boxing, his skill is 199-301. Wii Sports Resort Martin '''shows a bit more skill in some sports. In Basketball his skill is 176+. He plays with Hiromi and Jackie. In Table Tennis, he is good at level 566+. In Swordplay he is the 6th worst. His level is only 86+. He is the tenth best Pro in Cycling, coming 10th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Martin is an Expert Mii. Trivia *His Japanese name is Matin (マルティン、マーティン). *In Baseball and Basketball, Martin is the 12th worst player. *In both Swordplay and Boxing, he is the 6th worst player. *He is the only opponent in Swordplay Showdown to never wear green armor in any of his appearances. *In Baseball, he's the worst male to appear after the 9 starters. *Martin only appears in 9 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears on stages 3, 4, 5, 7, 9, 14, 17, 18, and 19. *Martin is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Baseball, but is right-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis. *He is the lowest-ranked Mii to debut in the original Wii Sports by overall skill level. *Martin is one of the few Miis to be only Pro at Cycling. Out of those few, he is the only one to have debuted in the original Wii Sports. *Apart from Cycling, his skill level is always above 85 below 650. *He is the third-lowest ranked Mii in Wii Sports Resort. *In terms of overall skill level, Martin is the worst CPU Mii to be a Pro at least one sport. *In his Wii Music artwork, he plays the NES Horn. *He and Abby are the only non-boss Miis who do not appear in either of the Volcano Stages. *He has a lot in common with Silke. They both have the same hair color, same eyebrow color and shape, both play on each other's teams in Baseball, both are Pros at Cycling, and they're both Expert Miis on Wii Party. *He is one of the few CPU Miis to use the underhand throw in Baseball. *In Overall Skill, he is ranked to be the most mediocre Expert Mii. *Martin is the only Blonde Male Expert Mii in Wii Party. *Martin is the worst CPU to debut in Wii Sports. *He made a small improvement in Wii Sports Resort, from being mediocre in Wii Sports to being somewhat decent in Wii Sports Resort, thanks to Cycling and Table Tennis. *He and Akira are the only CPU Miis to have red shades. Coincidently, their CPU skills are close in Wii Party. Category:Black Outfit Miis